The present invention relates to a process for producing orally-usable products. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing orally-usable products including foods and drinks in generaly, feeds, pet foods, cosmetics, dentifrice, medicine and tobacco, having a substantial low- or anti-cariogenic property. Additionally, sweetness and an improved taste quality, is imparted to the products.